Our Little Girl
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: "Daddy?"  "Hmm" "Can i still be your little girl?" Eli Smiled "Always kid" Eli's having a hard time dealing with the fact that his only daughter and first born child is leaving for college so he and Clare go down memory lane...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi but I own Eli and Clare's daughter Lenore =)…**

Eli Goldsworthy sat on his couch still having a hard time dealing with the fact that he and Clare's first born and only daughter would be leaving for college today.

He still couldn't believe how fast she grew up; he was so caught up in memories that he didn't hear Clare come in.

"Eli" She said gently sitting down on the couch next to him and grabbing his hand.

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her running his thumb across her hand.

Clare smiled "It's gonna be ok she's gonna be fine she is your daughter after all."

Clare chuckled and so did Eli "I know Clare it's just that it all seems like it went by so fast" he said remembering the day she was born.

FLASHBACK

Eli and Clare had just finished dinner one night and were cleaning up when Clare felt a sharp pain in her abdomen,

"Ouch" she groaned holding her stomach "Clare?" Eli said rushing to her side and rubbing her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just-"Clare was cut off though by liquid coming out of her she looked down than back up at Eli.

"Eli its time!" Eli dropped the dish he was holding in his hand and rushed Clare into morty her bag already packed in the back.

"Clare it's gonna be fine don't worry were almost there" he told her as her contractions started getting bad.

They checked into the hospital and admitted Clare to a room.

"Ahhhhhh! Eli you are never impregnating me again" Clare screamed in pain as she pushed.

Eli winced slightly as Clare grabbed his hand tightly "I'm sorry Clare it will all be over soon" he soothed.

"It really hurts" she cried.

"I know" he said stroking her all over with his free hand , He lent down and kissed her cheek gently and then whispered in her ear "I love you Clare."

Clare smiled and said "Ditto" as another contraction came on "Ahhhh"….

A few hours later Clare gave birth to a beautiful little girl which they named Lenore Elizabeth Goldsworthy.

When Eli held his daughter for the first time he fell in love instantly, she had tuffs of dark hair, Clare's nose, Eli's lips and Clare's bright blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered as Lenore just looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

As Clare slept Eli sat in the chair next to her bed with little Lenore and told her all sorts of stories until her eyes began to close.

Eli smiled he couldn't believe he was a father, she was his little girl and she always would be.

PRESENT TIME

Clare smiled "that definitely was a painful yet very amayzing day."

Eli smiled "yeah"

"Remember when she found out about Skylar?'

Eli Chuckled "Yeah she thought we would forget about her."

He then smirked "and to think you said you were never letting me impregnate you again."

"Shut up" Clare said giggling.

**A/N Ok so what do you think? I have more written should I continue? Review! =)…**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi but I do own Lenore =)…**

**A/N: So I was looking at my hits and views for my stories today and you guys made me so happy! Over a 1000 hits and views that's so Amayzing! Thank you guys =) **

**Oh and real quick I think each chapter of my stories I update I'm going to pick a review to answer or comment on so to I-Belong-to-AFC891 my first reviewer for this story: thank you =) I'm glad you like it , yes I heard that name one time and fell in love with it! , and of course lol Munro 3**

**Anyway enough rambling here's chapter 2 I hope you like it…**

FLASHBACK

"Daddy?" Lenore asked one night while Eli was putting her to bed.

"Hmm?"

"Are you and mommy gonna forget about me once the new baby comes?"

Eli looked at his 4 year old daughter and smiled "Of course not nothing will change we will always love you and will never forget about you, the only thing that will change is that you will be getting a new brother."

"You promise?" She said tilting her head to the side and looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"I promise now let's get you into bed" Eli said as he pulled back her purple covers as she got in.

"Are you still gonna take me for rides in morty and to the comic book store?"

"Of course "He said fist pounding her.

She giggled "Am I still gonna be your little girl?"

Eli smiled and ruffled her long dark hair "Always kid."

Lenore smiled and wrapped her arms around Eli.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too Len"

He kissed her and tucked his daughter into bed and shut off her light as she snuggled up to her nightmare before Christmas jack doll.

Eli stood up and quietly made his way to her door to find a smiling Clare in the doorway.

"What?" He whispered as he shut their daughter's door.

Clare giggled "nothing it's just so cute to watch you two, she loves and adores you so much."

"Well of course" Eli said smirking and rubbing his hand across her big stomach everyone else does so it's only natural that our kids do too."

Clare giggled again "Could you be anymore smug?"

"Absolutely" He said kissing her as they went to bed.

PRESENT TIME

Clare smiled "you guys were so adorable" she said rubbing his arm.

Eli smiled as well "Do think we can go back in time?"

"Unfortunately not, Clare laughed "At least she was a little like me back than now you wouldn't even know she's my daughter except for the eyes."

"Clare she's like you"

"No Eli she's the spitting image of you"

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? Next Chapter? Lemme know Review!**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own degrassi**

By the age of 12 Lenore was the spitting image of her father. She always wore black and skinny jeans, listened to heavy rock and loved comic books.

She wore lots dark eyeliner wore her bangs so they swooped to the side just like Eli. She also wore lots of rings and had her smirk and sarcasm down pat.

Clare laughed at the irony of it she defiantly was Eli's daughter.

Clare would often find their daughter and Eli working on morty or reading comics together or going through some of his old vinyl records that he had since he was like 10 and 11 years old.

She was glad he and their daughter had such a good relationship it made her smile.

FLASHBACK

One afternoon Clare had just come home from grocery shopping. She opened the door to the house and immediately heard loud Dead Hand blaring from upstairs.

"Eli! Lenore!" She yelled over the music.

Of course they couldn't hear her, she put the two bags of groceries down by the door and headed towards the stairs.

Once she reached the top the music got louder and she heard it coming from Lenore's room.

She walked to the door and stood in the doorway as the scene in front of her made her smile.

Lenore was sprawled out on her dark comforter while Eli sat in a bean bag chair next to the foot of her bed both absorbed in comic books.

"Hey guys" She said smiling.

Eli and Lenore turned their heads away from their comic books and spotted Clare.

"Hey mom" Lenore said sitting up on her knees and pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"There's my beautiful wife" Eli said putting his comic book down and standing up heading over to Clare and kissing her gently.

"Ughhh guys seriously no pda in front of the child" Lenore said fake gaging.

Eli smirked "You know len if it wasn't for-"

"That's enough Eli" Clare said smiling while covering his mouth.

"Well anyway sorry for interrupting you two but I could use some help putting the groceries away wanna help?"

"Yeah sure" Lenore said getting off her bed and tossing the comic book on it.

"That issue of the goon was preposterous anyway" she said as she walked out of her room and started down stairs.

Eli smiled to himself remembering he had said the same thing about that comic when he first read it as he and Clare headed down after her.

PRESENT TIME

"Ok fine ill agree with you on that but at least she has your patients and thinks things through before acting" Eli said as wrapped an arm around Clare's waist.

Clare smiled "Yes… but not always remember the time she got in trouble for poising that kid with ipecac"

**A/N: So Like? Hate? Continue? Don't Continue? Let me know Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all you guys who have reviewed I know the chapters aren't that long but there not supposed to be there like little memories but as the chapters go on they will get a little longer =) I'm glad you guys like it though. Anyways here's chapter 4…**

FLASHBACK

Eli, Clare and Lenore were all in their living room on their couch one afternoon.

Eli was absorbed in a book, Lenore was drawing and Clare was watching titanic.

When all of a sudden the phone started to ring. "I'll get it" Clare said pausing her movie and getting up.

She went in the other room and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes this is Mrs. Goldsworthy. Oh, oh really I see yes I'll be sue to take care of it. Thank you so much goodbye."

Clare hung up and then there was silence … than LENORE ELIZABETH GOLDSWORTHY!

Eli and Lenore jumped and she whispered "uh oh"

"Uh oh is right you know your in trouble when she uses your full name Len." Eli said looking over at her as Clare came back into the room.

"Lenore is there something you wanna tell your father and I." Clare said with her arms crossed.

Lenore put her drawing supplies next to her on the couch and put her finger to her chin tapping it lightly. "Hmm nope" she said smiling at her mother.

Clare tapped her foot "Are you sure?"

"Yes mommy"

"Fine Eli would you like to know that your 14 year old daughter got suspended for a week for giving one of the other student's ipecac."

"Len" Eli said closing his book "Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry daddy but this kid wouldn't stop bugging me about my style and the kind of music I listen to and the stuff I'm into and I don't normally care what anyone else thinks the whole world can shove it except for you and mom but this kid took it to far and besides the asshole deserved it."

"LENORE!" language

"Sorry mom"

"Well" Eli began "than this might have been alri-"

Clare interrupted him already knowing what he was gonna say. "Don't you even tell her this was ok Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare scolded

"But Clare she was just defending herself she shouldn't have to take shit sorry crap from anyone."

"It doesn't matter Eli remember what happened the last time you used ipecac? Remember happened?"

He had pushed that all the way to the back of his mind Eli cringed as Clare focused back on their daughter.

"Where did you even get the ipecac anyway?"

"I found it the attic in when I was going through some old stuff."

"What?"

"Umm Clare I still had some from all those years ago and I guess I forgot to get rid of it sorry blue eyes." Eli said nervously

"Ugh Elijah, Lenore what am I gonna do with you two." Clare sighed rubbing her temples.

"Lenore just go to your room please I need to talk to your father."

Lenore smirked remembering what her father had said a little while ago "Looks like someone else is in trouble too huh Elijah." She said nudging her father's shoulder and then heading up to her room.

PRESENT TIME

Eli chuckled "I still say it was ok I mean she was defending herself."

Clare elbowed him "It was not Elijah" a small smile playing at her lips."

"I always had to be the disciplinary parent because you were always the cool parent and disciplining her was not your style."

"Of course I have an image to keep up you know." He said smirking

"Hmm except for the time that she wanted to go on her first date remember that?" Clare said smiling.

"Ugh" Eli groaned "Of course"

**A/N: So like? Don't like? More? Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: So I'm sorry I haven't upated this in a while but ive been a little busy lately but today I finally had some free time so I thought I'd give you guys an update! So everyone stand by for protective father mode from Eli lol =) Enjoy…**

FLASHBACK

"Daddy pleases!"

"No"

"Pleaseee!"

"No"

"Oh come on why not it's just one date!" Lenore said following her father around the kitchen one afternoon.

"Because I said so" Eli told her as he looked for something snack on.

Lenore scoffed "Please that's not even an excuse"

"Well here's one your too young"

"What! I'm 16 years old that's not too young! It's not fair I'm probably the only freaking teenager at degrassi that's not allowed to date."

"That's not true Uncle Adams daughter is not allowed to date."

"That's cause she's only 13!"

Eli sighed and lent his back on the counter with his arms crossed.

"I know what I'm talking about ok I know how teenage boys think the answer is no."

"You don't know anything about this boy he's different And besides I already said yes!"

Eli rolled his eyes "So cancel"

"Are you serious? No!" Lenore said crossing her arms.

Eli started to get frustrated he and his daughter had never argued so this was something new to him.

"Lenore!"

"Elijah!"

"That's it! This discussion is over the answer is no and that's final! Go to your room.

"Ugh!" tears begun to form in her eyes. "This is bullshit dad! I'm not a little girl anymore I hate you!" She screamed and then ran out of the kitchen and upstairs leaving a very shocked and hurt Eli downstairs.

Clare came home from visiting Alli just in time to see Lenore running up the stairs.

"Lenore?" she called but her daughter just ignored her.

"Eli?" Clare called walking into the kitchen to find her husband frozen with a very hurt expression.

"Eli?" she said gently touching his shoulder "What happened?"

"Our daughter hates me"

"What?"

Eli sighed and hugged Clare then pulled her to their dining room table where he told her about the fight he and their daughter had gotten into.

"Oh Eli she doesn't hate you she never could you're her father. She looks up to you adores you so much but she also has your stubbornness." Clare chuckled slightly "And she's a teenager. Eli I think we should let her go."

"What? No Clare she's too young."

"Eli she's 16 I was 15 when I started dating you."

"That was different"

"How so?"

"I don't know but it just is. I'm just trying to protect her Clare theses young punks now days have only one thing on their minds and they sure as hell aren't getting it from my little girl.

Clare sighed standing up and going to sit on Eli's lap. She ran her finger through his hair as his arm went around her waist.

"Eli but that's just it she's not a little girl anymore. I know Lenore is not that kind of girl and I know you do too we've raised a good young lady."

Eli sighed and laid his head on Clare's neck.

"I know and it's not her I don't trust it's those guys. I mean I know what guys think about when there that age what if she meets a guy that is exactly like me at that age or-"

"Then she will have an amayzing understanding guy to lean on who will be there through thick and thin." Clare said smiling as she stroked his cheek.

"Let's give her a chance please Eli."

"Well… ok but I have to meet this guy and if I don't like him she's not going."

"How about if we both don't like him?'

"Fine"

Clare smiled and Eli leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Let's go talk to her"

Eli hesitated "You go on I'll be up in a few"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and kissed her once more before Clare headed upstairs. He thought Clare and Lenore might want some mother daughter time especially about this subject so he waited about 15 minutes and then headed upstairs him.

He started towards Lenore's room but stopped when he heard voices coming from he and Clare's room.

The voices got louder as he got closer he stood behind his slightly cracked bedroom door and listened as his daughter spoke.

"Mom he just doesn't understand I'm not a baby anymore and it's not like I'm doing anything wrong it's just a date. I feel like he doesn't trust me this is the first time that I haven't been able to talk to him about something."

"Oh sweetie" Clare said stroking her daughter long dark hair "He does understand and he knows your not a baby anymore but he's a father and all fathers are protective like this and to him you'll always be his little girl."

"I know" Lenore sighed and played with her rings "Mom how old were you when you started dating dad?"

"I was 15 and your father was 16"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well it all started when he ran over my glasses" Clare smiled at the memory

"And then progressed when we became English partners." Eli said walking into the room and winking at Clare as she blushed."

"Dad" Lenore said sitting up and running a hand through her long hair "I'm really sorry I never meant to say that I was just angry and we were both yelling and I guess it just slipped out."

Eli walked over to his bed and sat on the edge "That really hurt Lenore I'm just trying to look out for your best interest as a father your err were my little girl so I just want what's best for you."

"I'm sorry daddy please forgive me" she said hugging him

"Of course just don't ever say that again."

"I promise"

"Now I came up here to tell you after talking with your mother and much consideration on our parts that we have decided that… you can go on your date."

"Ahhhh really? Lenore screamed

"Yes but we have to meet him first and approve."

"Alright deal! You'll like him he's a really great guy."

"Good" Clare smiled and squeezed her daughters hand before getting up and heading out of the room.

Eli was gonna follow suit when Lenore stopped him in the doorway.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I still be your little girl?"

Eli looked at his daughter a small smile on her face.

He gave her a small smile back before saying "Always kid"

PRESENT TIME

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with when it came to her, I mean she really shocked me I never thought she could say that."

'Oh Eli but you know she didn't mean it she was 16 a teenager and a teenage girl at that."

"I know" Eli cringed but it was still unbelievable that was the first time I ever yelled at her."

"She got over it Eli" Clare said patting her knee.

"One thing I still can't believe is that you let her get body piercings and a tattoo in one day."

"But it was a special day Clare she also got morty on that day and you let her get them too." He smirked

Clare scoffed "Yeah after A LOT of convincing."

**A/N: So this is my longest chapter so far for this story yay! Lol next chapter should be up soon. Oh and I need suggestions! What should Lenore get a tattoo of? Let me know!**

**Review! =)**

**Eclarelover1820**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone I am so sorry for the long long wait on this but it's here now! I really wanted to find something meaningful for Lenore's tattoo like something that represents her parents and I think found it.**

**Also to eclaregurl: Yes she was supposed to. I only really needed him for that chapter but I can start to include him =)**

FLASHBACK

Lenore was woken up to the sound of noise makers, confetti being thrown on her and her parents and brother yelling.

"Happy birthday Lenore!"

She grunted and pulled her blanket from her head to look at her clock on her nightstand.

"Really? 8 am on a Saturday ugh" She said pulling her covers back over her head.

Clare laughed "She really is your daughter Eli"

He chuckled before walking over to her bed and pulling her covers back down.

"Wake up kid your 18 today"

"So" she mumbled

"So it's a special day your mom gave birth to you exactly 18 years ago and if I have to be up this early than so do you." He said ruffling her hair and starting to tickle her.

Lenore started squirming and laughing as he tickled her sides and stomach.

"Dad stop ok please daddy stop"

She said laughing and rolling around

He stopped his hand still on her ready to start again "Are you up?"

"Yes" she said smiling

"Good be down in 5 or else" he said smirking as he wrapped an arm around Skylar and Clare and walking out of her room.

"So Lenore what do you wanna do for your birthday? " Clare asked as they were all sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast.

Lenore smirked "Well… I wanna get a tattoo cough and piercings cough cough."

"Cool" said Skylar

Clare dropped her fork "you wanna get a tattoo? And body piercings?"

"Yes" she said as she played with her eggs

"Oh honey I don't know I would hate for you to mark up your body with permit ink and piercings? As in how many?"

"2 my lip and my bellybutton"

"Sounds awesome Len" Eli said looking up from his paper.

Clare scoffed and turned her eyes on her husband.

"Elijah really? You ok with our daughter marking up and putting holes in her body? You little girl?"

Eli put his paper down and looked over at Lenore than Clare. He saw the pleading look in his daughter's eyes.

"Clare it's not the big of a deal remember when we got our cartilage done?"

"That was different Eli and we didn't get tattoos."

"But you wanted to remember?" Eli said smirking

Clare blushed lightly "I wasn't serious"

"Come on mom let her get them they'll look sick!" Skylar said

Clare looked at her son he was the opposite of Lenore Blonde spiked hair, Green eyes like his fathers, baggy clothes and wondered why he would agree with this.

He usually thought those things were gross.

"Skylar you're agreeing with your sister?"

"Yes" He said simply

"Come on mom pleaseee it's not like I'm gonna get anything bad I think you'll actually like it please!"

Her resentence was starting to wear.

Clare sighed and looked at Eli "You're really ok with this"

He nodded , "Clare baby she just wants to express herself we just have to give her a chance remember like you told me with the whole dating thing."

Please mommy! Lenore said giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Well… Alright but you have to take very good care of them I'm serious Lenore do you understand me?"

"Yes! Thank you thank you mommy, daddy" she said jumping up from her chair and hugging her parents.

Clare Chuckled "You're the only 18 year old I know that still calls her parents mommy and daddy."

Lenore smirked "That's because all other 18 year olds care too much about what other people think"

"Eli smiled "That's my little girl" he said standing up

"So let's get going than I know the perfect place we can go" He said as he put his arms around Lenore and Skylar.

"You guys go on I need to clean up and stuff cause uncle Adam , Aunt Fiona and Aunt Alli are coming over tonight for dinner." Clare said starting to pick up the dishes.

"Mom are you sure I really want you to come."

"It's alright sweetie go with your father and Skylar really and hurry back cause we have another surprise for you"

"Ok… bye mom"

"We'll be back blue eyes" Eli said smiling at her as he followed his kids out the door.

Clare wanted to go but the truth was she didn't wanna see her daughter in pain. Tattoos hurt their no pleasant and that plus the 2 piercings she knew Lenore would be sore for a few days.

She sighed and continued cleaning up. After about 4 hours she heard the front door open and her daughter's voice.

"Mom! Were home!"

Clare walked downstairs to find them in the living room. The first thing she noticed was the shiny ring in her daughters lip.

"Oh my wow it looks nice sweetie." Her lip was a little swollen but Clare had to admit it didn't look bad.

"Thanks mom" She said smiling brightly

She showed Clare her belly ring and Clare smiled. Her daughter was happy that's all that mattered.

"She was a trooper" Eli said putting his arm around Clare "But she hasn't showed anyone the tattoo yet"

"Yeah she made us leave when she got it" Skylar said from the couch.

Lenore smiled and looked up at her mom "I wanted to wait so I could show you and dad together. I know you were really worried about me getting something stupid that I would regret but I won't regret this cause it reminds me of you and dad."

She tied her long hair into a high bun and turned reveling the back of her neck. There was a gauze pad with tape. She put her hands on the tape and slowly pulled it off reveling the yin and yang symbol.

"The symbol represents the dark and the light. And when I saw it I instantly thought of you and dad. Dad always told me that you were the light in his dark life. And that I think that when you 2 got together the dark and the light mixed creating something beautiful."

Clare was in tears and she smiled widely "I love it sweetie" she hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom"

"So Len are you ready for you final surprise Eli asked pulling a blind fold from the back of his pocket."

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said.

Eli tied the blindfold around her eyes and guided her outside by her shoulders.

They stopped by the garage and Clare spoke.

"Now sweetie this is a gift from your father and it's really important to him so you have to promise to take care of it."

"I promise"

"Alright on 3 123" the blindfold was removed and Lenore gasp with excitement as she saw morty sitting in front of her looking like new with a big red bow on his hood.

She began to jump up and down "No freakin way! You're giving me morty!"

"You're driving me around! Skylar yelled

Lenore rolled her eyes "Maybe Blondie"

She then looked at her dad happily.

Eli held out the keys in his hand. "You promise you'll take good care of him?"

"I promise!" She said taking the keys from his hand and hugging her father.

PRESENT TIME

"That was such a special day the day our daughter became an adult. I'll never forget the look on her face when she found out morty was hers." Clare smiled.

"I know but for me nothing beats the day she graduated high school with honors. I was so proud as a father that day I even got a little teary eyed" He chuckled.

**A/N: Well there you go =) I wasn't really fond of this chapter but hopefully you guys like it? Only 2 more chapters left!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone so I know I said there was gonna be 2 more chapters to this story but I've decided to combined the last 2 cause one of them is really short and I think it would just read better if i do it this way. So this is the last chapter of our little girl and I just want to thank anyone who read and reviewed. Thanks! =)**

FLASHBACK 

Eli, Clare, Bullfrog and Cece all sat in the audience of the Degrassi community school graduation watching proudly as their daughter and granddaughter sat on stage with the others who were being honored.

When principle Simpson who Eli and Clare still couldn't believe was there after everything their generation put him through was still there called their daughters name

Lenore Elizabeth Goldsworthy Eli and Clare and his parents stood up and cheered as loud as they could as Lenore smiled and shook Mr. Simpson's hand taking her diploma and awards and crossing the stage.

Eli knew than that this was his proudest moment and as he looked over at Clare who was crying but smiling widely along with Cece he knew she felt the same way. His little girl had graduated. She was an adult, she had grown up and he couldn't help but let a few tears of his own slip down his cheeks.

Bullfrog looked over at his son and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "Times goes by so fast huh kid? I remember when that was you"

Eli smiled up at his father and chuckled "Yeah… it sure does"

After the graduation and everyone threw their caps in the air Lenore rushed over to her parents and grandparents and they took tons and tons of pictures.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Clare said wiping her already tear stained face as she embraced her daughter tightly.

"Thanks mommy" She said as they finished hugging. "You'll have to take pictures with your brother later."

Skylar was supposed to come but wasn't feeling well so Eli and Clare just decided to keep him home.

Lenore laughed "Alright" The next thing she knew she was being pulled into another hug by Cece. "Oh baby girl me and grandpa bullfrog are so proud! Gosh I remember when we saw you for the first time and now you're all grown up!" Cece gushed and hugged her tighter.

Bullfrog and Eli laughed "Cece easy there you don't wanna kill the girl"

Cece scoffed lightly "Oh you shut up" She said releasing her and Lenore turned to her grandfather. "So? Was it awesome?"

"Definitely kid first you get one of these" he said fist bumping her "And then you get one of these" he said embracing her into a bear hug.

"You know don't tell your father I told you this but he was totally crying" Bullfrog whispered in her ear. Lenore smiled as bullfrog released her and then she finally turned to her father.

"So what'd you think daddy?"

Eli gave his daughter a warm smile before saying "I think that I am the luckiest and most proud father in the world to have you as my daughter."

Lenore's smile grew wider and ran into her father's arms.

Awww's were heard all around.

"Lenore!" her friends Sara and Kathryn yelled. She broke from her father's arms and looked over at them.

"Come on Alex is having a huge grad party"

Lenore turned back to look at her father. Eli smiled. "Go on but don't do anything your mother wouldn't do"

"Elijah" Clare elbowed him

"What? Oh right when she was your age not now" he laughed

Lenore chuckled and handed her awards and diploma to her mother and said "don't worry daddy I'll behave. Promise" she said holding up her fist. Eli fist bumped her and she smiled at everyone before turning and heading off with her friends.

PRESENT TIME

"We really did a good job with her huh?" Eli asked

"We did" Clare smiled "She's a young, beautiful, smart, witty and sometimes a little too sarcastic woman. But she's one of a kind"

"Mom, Dad" Lenore called coming down the stairs with a box.

"Yes" Clare called "were in here"

"This is the last box so I'm gonna get ready to take off" She said appearing in front of them.

"Ok' said Clare taking Eli's hand and standing up "Well walk you out where's your brother?"

"Oh we already said goodbye something about he didn't wanna look like a sissy in front of everyone. She chuckled as they headed out the front door.

Lenore put the last box in the back of morty and shut the back door. She then turned to face her parents a frown on her face.

"Soo… I guess this is it."

"Your gonna so well sweetheart" Clare said as she hugged her daughter. "Well miss you so much" a few tears coming down her face. "You'll call when you get there?"

"I promise. I love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetie" with a final squeeze Lenore broke away from Clare and turned to face Eli who had been silent the whole time and looking at the floor a blank expression on his face.

"Daddy?"

Eli's head snapped up and he looked at his daughter.

"Hmm?"

She smiled as a tear ran down her face "Can I still be your little girl?"

Eli smiled "Always kid" he said and she threw her arms around him and he embraced her as a tear of his own ran down his cheek.

"I love you daddy" She whispered

"I love you too Lenore"

They broke apart and Eli ruffled her hair as she smiled as the both of them.

"I'll call" She said as she walked towards morty. She got in and started him up and she smiled and gave one more wave to her parents before driving morty down the street.

Eli sighed and watched as his daughter and morty got smaller and smaller until she was gone.

Clare wrapped her arms around him and smiled "She'll be ok Eli"

He pulled Clare close and smiled as well "I know she will, she's our little girl…"

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it and once again thank you guys again.**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
